kurokieiyuunooneturnkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4 – Game of Tag
There are many reasons for why a magic being would come to the Human World. There are those who come to invade and those who just come on their master’s orders. Lastly would be those who simply wish to wreak havoc. There are also those who come to the Human World after losing a fight between magical beings… The list goes on. Usually there is no room for leniency for magic beings that have come to the Human World due to extenuating circumstances. Most come due to reasons that people would find unacceptable but among them are those who truly had no choice but to come to the Human World. Of those who have come to the Human World, Lucia von Elde Fern’s reason was, “because the Human World looked like fun” and nothing more. In the end, both Lulli and Yukiha chose not to report her to the Knight Squad. “Hm, well, its fine isn’t it? Even if we leave Lucia alone she said she wouldn’t cause any trouble while she’s here.” “Well, it is not because I completely distrust her and what she said, but… If ever there comes a time where Witches are being subjugated the Knight Squad will be sure to send a large number after her. I do not know just how strong Lucia is but it is probably safe to assume that there will be casualties if she was to fight. Therefore, our main priority is to just let her have her fun and then have her return to the Demon World.” “You’re really nice, huh, Yukiha.” “Wha-What are you saying all of a sudden?!” “After finding the Witch, you prioritized your friend’s safety over getting glory, right?” “That may be so, but… It was not because I was being nice. In the end… I did it for my sake. I just concluded that it would be more advantageous having her cooperate with us than reporting her to the Knight Squad and nothing more. In time, having a link to the Demon World without having to go through the Knight Squad may prove beneficial to me.” “Hmmm… I see you really thought this through, huh,” was how the conversation between them went as the two decided to keep quiet about the Witch. As for the very Lucia in question it looked as if she disappeared somewhere while the two of them were talking. Whether it was someplace she wanted to go or she just returned to the Demon World no one could say for sure. It was even possible that they would never see her again. One might think such a thing at least but, the next day and the day after that, whenever Lulli woke up he would find himself within a certain someone’s enchanting gaze. “Awww, you woke up,” said Lucia in a disappointed tone. Puckering her beautiful lips in a pout, just as he thought he would never see her again he would end up doing just that the very next day. He would find Lucia on his bed, on her hands and knees, trying to make advances towards him. Her pose was that of being like a carnivore that determined what its prey will be. Her face being close enough that he could feel her breath. Naturally, the eyes would go right to the chest as that is what becomes emphasized when a woman gets down on her hands and knees. Though separated by a thin piece of cloth her breasts both wobbled and jiggled all the same. “I was just thinking of waking you up with a good morning kiss, too.” “Where am I? Is this heaven?” “Ahaa, this might be hell, you know?” “For now, do you think you could get off me?” “Aaahn, you meanie,” said Lucia as Lulli, still waking up, went about moving the beautiful woman off his bed. He then let out a yawn and began grumbling questions at her: “You, Why are you in my room?” “Because the door was unlocked” “Ah, oh right, I went to bed without locking it, huh,” replied Lulli, slightly regretting his careless ways. “But even if that’s true humans don’t just go waltzing into other people’s homes, you know.” “So what, I am your girlfriend after all aren’t I, Lulli-kun?” “But I said no yesterday.” “Eeeh? This cute girl wants to go out with you and you refuse her? I can’t believe it!” “Loose women aren’t my type,” said Lulli flatly. He did not say this because she wasn’t his type but more because he thought she wasn’t serious. “All right, let me rephrase the question. Lucia: how did you get into the academy?” The reason why Lulli asked was because he had heard that the academy was protected by a strong anti-magic races barrier brought about by its magic circle. Magic races, especially Witches, shouldn’t be able to get in. “Oh, well you see,” said Lucia as she set herself on the bed. She then took her breasts into her hands and grabbed them with all her strength. “Whoa,” was the only word Lulli could think of. Probably due to his being male he found that he could neither move nor look away as Lucia then went about spreading her breasts apart and showing off even more cleavage. “What’s with the show? You want me to stick money in there or something?” “Ahaha, you can stick something else in here if you like,” replied Lucia, a mischievous grin showing on her face. She then closed her eyes so she could concentrate. In so doing, her cleavage, in this case around her heart, a strange design started to appear. It was a tattoo of two snakes of deep crimson entwined with one another. “Is that a tattoo?” “That’s right. This is a magic sealing crest. It’s an exceptionally powerful magic that allows me to suppress my magic to its limits so that my magic would be no different from a human’s.” “No kidding. So that’s why you were able to break through the barrier without a problem. I heard this academy’s barrier only reacts to magic beings with strong magic.” “That’s how I did it. There are many in the Demon World who excel at this sort of thing. This was quite expensive I will have you know,” said Lucia as she took her hands off her chest. The magic crest then disappeared and her breasts fell back into place. “I… or for that matter Witches have an unbelievable amount of mana. If I had not gotten this magic crest I would have been detected the instant I came into this world,” explained Lucia. The magic crest apparently allows visiting Witches to go undetected by the Knight Squad. “So this was why I couldn’t really sense that she was a Witch yesterday,” thought Lulli. Satisfied with her answer he then went on to ask another: “But, if that’s so, doesn’t that mean that you’re a lot weaker in a fight now?” “For the most part, I have become weaker than I was before. I can use my own personal magic but I cannot use anything else. If I was to face a fairly strong opponent I might end up losing. What’s more, this magic crest won’t disappear until I return to the Demon World.” “Why would you go that far?” “I told you didn’t I that I wanted to come here. This place looks like fun,” answered Lucia to which Lulli didn’t have anything to say in response and a brief silence expired between them. “The Demon World is a dank, dark place that seems to always reek of blood. The plants there are all but disgusting as well. It’s not cute at all! So in that regard, isn’t this place just marvelous? It’s all shiny and bright. Not to mention all the clothing and accessories here are all just so cute!” exclaimed Lucia as her eyes seemed to hold an innocent, child-like sparkle. “I am able to share my vision with my pets, after all. I would send them here countless times to look at all sorts of places. I would also have them bring back magazines and clothing for me as well. Once I did that I just couldn’t stand staying in the Demon World any longer. The war with the Vampires was over, after all.” “So… You’re here to see the sights,” replied Lulli in a deflated, muttering tone. “Lucia, is that really the only reason you came here? You threw away half your power and are running around in secret just for that?” “Yes. That’s right. I threw away everything just so I could come here,” nodded Lucia, showing no signs of hesitation in her voice. “It’s not as if… I don’t have my pride as a Witch. But beyond that I, myself, am more important. If I cannot do what I want then having ‘power’ is meaningless,” continued the weakened Witch, simply explaining herself and not feeling ashamed about it at all. “I see. That is true. You’re exactly right there.” If one can’t do what they want then “power” is meaningless. The values that Lucia held were ones Lulli could empathize with. “All right, that’s enough serious talk. Hey, Lulli-kun, let’s go somewhere fun,” stated Lucia as she stretched out both her arms above her head. Though they were big to begin with, now that she was stretching, her breasts were emphasized all the more. “What’s with you? Are you coming on to me? You trying to say I can touch them or something?” “Ahaa, would you like to?” “I’ll pass,” answered Lulli as he started to look uncomfortable and Lucia, upon seeing this, showed off her mischievous smile while bringing her body closer to his. “I have been thinking this since yesterday, but… Even though you like to make dirty jokes as well as talk about vulgar things you have never actually had sex have you, Lulli-kun?”*GULP* “It couldn’t be that you’re the type who likes to embarrass innocent girls with your dirty jokes but go limp when a girl takes you seriously, are you? Or could it be that…” said Lucia as she stared at “that” while saying this next line: “You like to act like a man but are actually inexperienced?” Despite trying to remain composed on the outside Lulli’s mind couldn’t be any more rattled. The truth of the matter was that Lulli’s master, Julius, had taken him to all kinds of “adult” meeting places on more than one occasion. As a result, Lulli came to learn about sex as well as how to tolerate dirty talk. “But… There was one thing he never told me,” thought Lulli. Whenever Julius was in the midst of his “fun” Lulli had decided that it would be best that he take Seria someplace else. Admittedly he got many “invitations” from women but, for the sake of Seria’s upbringing, he distanced himself from all of that. The result then was that Lulli developed a strange sort of character trait where even though he liked girls and knew how to interact with them but was still inexperienced. “Ahaha, I knew that was the case. You are so cute,” said Lucia with a smile. “Shit, if only it was Yukiha I was dealing with I’d be able to take control of the situation,” thought an annoyed Lulli as his mind then wandered to thoughts of the overly serious girl he had just met. "The-Then what about you?" “Myself? Uhuhu, I wonder that myself. The one thing I suppose I can say is that I have rehearsed it to perfection in my mind.” “Then you’re as inexperienced as I am!” “Indeed. It certainly looks that way. Seeing as how that is the case for both us, what say you and I practice together?” answered Lucia along with something outrageous as she drew herself closer to “it.” Taking on a pose that accentuated her chest or more accurately a pose that was reminiscent of some carnivorous beast, Lulli’s body then reflexively began to shake and he escaped to the corner of his bed. “Ju-Just what am I going to do?” thought Lulli. “Just what am I doing?” said Yukiha to herself as she stood just outside of the boy’s dorm and letting out a large sigh. She came to see Lulli who lived on the fourth floor about something, but: “All right, here I go… Ah, but, on second thought,” went Yukiha on and on for thirty minutes as she lingered by the entrance to the boy’s dorm. In her hand was a cardboard box. A mont blanc cake inside it. What’s more, this wasn’t just a cup size amount meant for one person you could buy at a convenience store but a whole cake that could serve well over two people. That said, this wasn’t a cake she had bought at a store but one that she had made herself just that morning. “Uuu… I knew it, I should have just gone with a store-bought one,” continued Yukiha. Her hobby of making sweets was only known to a select few. This was because she was so embarrassed by it that she couldn’t bring herself to tell just anybody about it. Before she even met Lulli, Yukiha was always looking for a chance to try and make a mont blanc. Such was why she woke up early and gave her all to making the cake for him but… She had a feeling she put too much effort into it. “What do I do? I knew it, if I suddenly give him a homemade cake he might be weirded out by it instead. I wonder if he will think of it is too much.” What’s more is the fact that she intended to give him a whole cake and not just a slice. As things stood, there were already two reasons why she couldn’t just give the cake to him. “T-To begin with, I only meant to bring him this as a show of my gratitude for yesterday… now that I have gone through the trouble of making it myself… It’s almost as if I made it because… Uu, uuu,” Yukiha went on as she continued to agonize over what to do, moaning all the while. “O-Oh enough already, there is no point in overthinking it now!” With that, Yukiha raised her head and went about telling herself, “it will be okay,” over and over again. She went about squeezing out every last ounce of courage she could muster and began climbing the stairs of the boy’s dorm. Finally arriving at Lulli’s room on the fourth floor, Yukiha then went about taking some deep breaths but then noticed noises coming from his room. “Uhuhu, its fine, isn’t it?” “Kuu. Kno-Knock it off! Stay away! Put those weapons of mass destruction away!” “Are you blushing? Aha, you are so cute.” “Kuu… Don-Don’t underestimate me!” “Kyan! Eh?! Wha-?! No, hold on, this is too sudden! Sto-Stooop!” “Haha… Hahahaha. I’ve got your number!” “Eh?” “You’re just like me, aren’t you? You say yes but then you chicken out at the last minute, huh?” “Wha-?! A-Absolutely not! I am not chickening out at all!" “Hahahaha, I bet you didn’t even plan on going all the way. You’re nothing but talk.” “Uuuu! Aah, now I’m really mad! Wha-What do you say to this?!” “Huwha-?! Yo-You… Knock it off! That’s against the rules!” retorted Lulli. Yukiha outside the door thinking the two of them were having a fight. “A-Are you all right, Lulli?!” called Yukiha, worried about what was going on and barged through the door. Upon entering the room she came upon Lulli and Lucia, their clothes disheveled and locked in some sort of embrace. “Ju-Just what do you all think you are doing?!” yelled Yukiha, her voice echoing throughout the whole dorm. The two of them were frozen in place. They then distanced themselves from each other and straightened out their clothes. “Wha-What are you doing in this hallowed place of learning?! I-I-It’s just immoral!” “Ah, well… You see, uh…” “Ah-ah, it’s too bad we were interrupted,” said Lucia who was by Lulli’s side, pouting her lips as she said this. “We will just have to continue this another time, Lulli-kun.” “That’s rich coming from you. It’s not like you had any intention of going all the way anyway, you wannabe slut.” “Huh? Is this the mouth that said that just now? Was it? Tell me?” “Da-Dat hawts! Kna-Knawk et off!” “What are you doing flirting at a time like this, Lulli?!” demanded Yukiha after seeing Lucia pulling his cheeks out to their sides, her anger only becoming more intense. “It’s not like I was trying to flirt… Wait, were we flirting?” pondered Lulli. In the end, it wasn’t just that. He was about to cross the line. Had Yukiha not come when she did there’s no telling what might have happened. “Skin-ship, that’s right, skin-ship! That’s all it was. So don’t be so mad, Yukiha…” “B-Be silent! While we’re on the subject, just what are you doing here?!” demanded Yukiha. Despite her tone, Yukiha acted as though she were addressing a classmate she were familiar and was on good terms with. When it came to Lucia, her guard was down. “What? Is it so bad that I came over to play?” “Of course it is. Just where do you think you are? This is a training institute run by the Gouma Knight Squad. From your perspective as a magic being you are in a place surrounded by your sworn enemies.” “Don’t worry about it. I said it yesterday but I do not intend to do anything as long as they do not do anything to me first. So for now just think of it as abandonment play,” said Lucia, teasing her, and peeking at her face. “For that matter, Yukiha-chan, what did you come here for? It is your day off and yet you come to Lulli-kun’s room in the middle of the afternoon? Did you two make plans to meet today?” “N-No, we didn’t really make any plans.” “Hmmm, then why did you come here?” questioned Lucia further. Yukiha then found herself at a loss for words and her eyes then began to dart all over the place. She looked to Lulli, to her own feet and then to the white box in her hand. “Hm, what’s with the box, Yukiha?” asked Lulli out of curiosity which caused Yukiha to panic and hide the box behind her back. “Thi-This is… nothing. Just ignore it.” “Hmmm,” “Um… The reason I came here is…” said Yukiha, hesitating shortly but then raising her head as something came to mind and said: “Tha-That’s it, I came here to have Lulli teach me how to masturbate!” The two of them were speechless. There seemed to be a silence permeating the room where to break it was forbidden. Lucia was stupefied and Lulli smacked his forehead, falling deep into despair. “As a mage, I cannot afford to miss a single day of training, after all. I must become stronger. Such is why I have come to Lulli’s place so that he may teach me how to masturbate, or more specifically, how to use advanced image training techniques. Yes. That is why I came today.” Despite the ungodly awkwardness within the room Yukiha was the only one who looked proud of herself. Before, Lulli had misled her and now she has just blurted out that very something without any shame whatsoever. “Hey, Lulli-kun,” whispered Lucia into his ear, “just what sort of play are you doing with Yukiha-chan?” “That’s what I want to know!” For the most part, Lulli knew that things were going to backfire on him one day or other but now that it had come to this he just did not know what to do. “Ooooh? Uhuhu. Well, I understand the gist of what is going on,” said Lucia with Lulli beside her and at his wit’s end, a smile coming over her face as though she had figured everything out. Panicking, he tried to stop her but it was already too late. Yukiha was intrigued and could not help wanting to learn more. “Do you know of it, Lucia?” “I do. But you see, masturbation is…” replied Lucia in a sensual voice. An amused smile appearing on her face as she then filled Yukiha’s ears with lewd things. Corrupting what was once an innocent girl. “Where you ***** ********, you see.” “I see.” “In essence you ******** yourself,” “Is that so… Eh?” “You go about it by using your *******.” “What?! Eeh!?” “Or perhaps using a *****.” “?!?!?!” “There are also times where people use ********** as well.” Yukiha was shocked beyond belief, her face turning red, then blue, then red again making for a rather turbulent change in her face. Her gaze was unfocused and her shoulders started to shake. After hearing Lucia’s explanation, Yukiha had then realized her mistake. “Ah, yup… It’s time to go,” thought Lulli. Glancing to the side, Lulli saw that Yukiha then started to move like a broken toy that had something break inside. It was here then that Lulli resolved to run as far, and as fast, as he could. He then quietly opened the window and jumped from his fourth floor room. After landing silently on the grass, he then started to run. Feeling as if there was going to be some kind of eruption coming behind him from his room. Such was how Yukiha’s and Lulli’s game of tag on the academy grounds began. Ten minutes later. “Sheesh, Lucia just had to open her big fat mouth. Man, this is scary,” said Lulli as he turned around and felt a chill go down his spine. What he saw before him was Yukiha, closing in, and cloaked in an aura befitting of a demon, her usual dignified aura seeming to have vanished completely. She had completely snapped and was now closing in on Lulli at an incredible speed. “Wait! Wait right there! Asagami Lulliii!” “Nobody waits when they’re told to!” “How dare you. How dare you humiliate me like thaaat!” “Oi! Don’t be so loud! You’ll cause a misunderstanding that way!” “Shut up! Shut up! I will never forgive you!” Whether it was her angry voice or her insults, nothing stopped Lulli as he continued running. Even with the school building coming up right in front of him he didn’t change his pace at all and jumped. Barely reaching the air conditioner and window, he then scaled the six-story building at almost the exact same speed as he was running. Despite being movements that no ordinary person could do Lulli was able to perform them with ease. “Did I lose her?” Lulli wondered to himself as he looked down from the roof to see if Yukiha was there. “I won’t let you escape!” declared Yukiha as she reached for the holster on her thigh and then bringing out her artifact. Gripping it, she then started infusing it with her mana and assists her in using magic. Several slightly bright magic circles then appeared in midair leading up to the roof. Yukiha then jumped from one to the other as she headed towards the roof, and ultimately, towards him. “She’s using ‘Step’?!” thought Lulli, panicking. Such was the name of the magic she was using. It is a basic magic that uses trace amounts of mana and compresses it in midair to form a platform where one can stand. The reason why it only uses trace amounts is so no one has to change the attribute of their magic to use it. Among all the movement techniques “Step” is by far the most basic of them all and it is for this very reason that one has to be careful not to overuse it. Where Yukiha’s use of the spell was concerned, however, her timing as well as her pinpoint accuracy was superb. She had a firm grasp of her how far she could jump as well as her speed and made the most optimum path for her to make it to the roof. It was an excellent display of her abilities and she moved flawlessly. “Not bad,” said Lulli as he made his way to jump to the roof of the next building. Naturally, Yukiha was hot on his trail using seemingly countless “Steps” to get after him. Using the roof and wall of the next building for leverage, their game of no holds barred tag continued on. “Ooh,” said Lulli as he was using his physical abilities to move freely through the air. It was as he was moving that he spotted a familiar girl down below. There was a fountain as well as a courtyard with a colorful display of roses blooming and in between the two of them was a girl sitting comfortably on a bench. It was Tsuji Yashiro, the girl he talked to only once when they were both taking the makeup test. After seeing her, Lulli stopped playing the runaway and made his descent. “I’m sorry, please hide me,” said Lulli as he hid himself under the bench without waiting for her permission to do so. As he stifled his breath the enraged Yukiha lost sight of him. She glanced from here to there and this way and that until finally she ran off to find her target. “Phew, I’m saved. Thanks, Yashiro.” “If that is so then I would like you to get out from under there,” replied Yashiro indifferently as he thanked her after sticking his face out from under the bench. After hearing this response, Lulli finally realized it. The place from which he stuck his head out was at a spot where it wouldn’t be surprising if he could see under her skirt and made for a rather racy situation. “Oh, my bad,” replied Lulli as he got out from under the bench while apologizing and Yashiro held down the hem of her skirt. She showed no emotion in her face but it seemed like she really was embarrassed. “Did you see them?” “No… Unfortunately I didn’t,” Lulli responded honestly. Strangely enough though, Yashiro leaned her head in puzzlement. “By unfortunately, do you mean to say that you would have liked to see them?” “A-Ah… well, yeah, I am a healthy boy and all.” “You’re quite perverted aren’t you, Lulli,” replied Yashiro indifferently. He had the feeling that her cheeks got a little red but he just couldn’t be sure. Her emotionless face was throwing him off. “Don’t call me a pervert. All guys are perverts, you know.” “Guys are perverts. Lulli is a guy therefore Lulli is a pervert.” “What kind of reasoning is that?!” “I am not mistaken,” said Yashiro proudly while Lulli was unable to say anything and just started scratching his face. “So, what are you doing in a place like this?” “I am practicing. Right now I am just taking a short break,” spoke Yashiro in short segments all the while holding her student I.D. “Ah! Oh yeah, this becomes our magic implement, huh,” said Lulli as he pulled out his own from his pocket. All students that come to Seishun Academy are supplied with a student I.D. that is a card-type magic implement. As each one is embedded with a special kind of crystal they are about as thick and heavy as a smartphone. That being said, these cards are nothing more than training tools for beginners. What’s more, even though all students have one the truth is that only so many are able to use them. If one has a certain level of skill they are able to set it to make it their own ideal weapon. Then if one is especially skilled, such as a high-ranking student like Kuhouin Yukiha, one will be supplied with their own personal artifact provided to them by the academy’s engineering department. “Yashiro, you took the makeup test too, right? How did you do?” “It was no good. That is why I am practicing,” answered Yashiro as she was infusing her mana into her student I.D. A faint light then appeared in midair. It then gradually became a bundle and after following her law it started to form into a magic circle. However, her magic circle had a warped shape to it. “Hhn,” she said in an unfeeling way as she activated her magic and made a small fireball in the middle of the air. It was unstable, weaker than a candle’s flame and she could only hold it for a few seconds before it disappeared. It was a First Level Flame Magic known as “Fire.” But the power was pitifully weak. Upon seeing the result, Yashiro had an expression on her face that was akin to boredom. Magic is made from the primordial energy known as mana that has been given a certain law. Depending on which one is used the mana will become optimized and take shape as a spell. The clearly stated rules during the ritual to perform the magic are what transform it into a magic circle. Upon activating it, one must then take everything into account from the power of it, its target as well as its range. If done poorly, and the magic circle was not a perfect circle, then the magic circle will be misshapen and the magic it activates will fail. “Don’t let it get to you. You’re able to activate your magic which is a lot better than me.” In this world there are those who are suited for magic and those who are not. In this case, Lulli was the latter. “Before I was just bad at using magic, now I’ve got a whole other problem,” thought Lulli to himself, letting out a small sigh. “I have found you, Lulli!” yelled Yukiha, her angry voice coming out of nowhere like a raging inferno. Lulli’s shoulder tensed right up. He then started to move rigidly like a machine as he turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw Yukiha closing in on him at an unbelievable speed. “Oh crap… Catch you later, Yashiro!” said Lulli, making his farewell short as he ran off with lightning speed. In the end, Yashiro looked at him in a puzzled way. “What a strange boy.” And so their game of tag continued well after that. For an A-Rank mage like Yukiha, she used basic magic with ease such as Step, but in addition used “Speed,” “Full Burst” and has even gone as far as exhausting herself by using her ace in the hole, “Warp.” All of this was so she could chase down her target. Lulli’s physical abilities, however, were far above that. He was just running. Just jumping and ricocheting. Yet in spite of that Yukiha could not catch up to him. She was using all the magic she could muster to enhance her movements but she was losing to someone who was just running. What’s more, it did not look as though Lulli had gotten serious with her. Clouded by anger, Yukiha went all out in order to keep chasing him but he kept jumping this way and thought almost as if to ridicule her. Though he kept saying, “this is bad, this is bad,” his face was still composed. Such was the begrudged girl and the untouchable boy. Their game of tag went on and on and no matter how long Yukiha tried she could not catch up to him. She just couldn’t. Over and over again she just couldn’t do it until finally: “U-U-Uwaaaaaah,” she broke down and cried. Her knees sticking outing on both sides and crying out loud like someone who lost a loved one. “Eeeeeh?! Yo-You’re crying?!” Lulli thought to himself. He was surprised to see her like this as he was running far ahead of her. Lulli then hit the brakes, made a U-turn and headed right towards her. “Ho-Hold on… Yukiha-san,” “Uu… Uu… Higuu… Just what are you? What are yoooou?” said Yukiha as she began to pound on his head and chest as she was crying and her face was bright red. “It’s not fair. It’s just not fair. How can you be so fast? I won’t be able to catch up with you at all!” “Well it’s not like I could let you catch me.” “And before I knew it, you had brought that Witch to your dorm room and started flirting with her!” “It’s not like there’s anything wrong with that.” “You told someone like me, who was oblivious… A-An obscene word… You pervert.” “… That was wrong. I’m sorry.” “Uu… Uuu,” Yukiha went on. Crying like a child and leaving Iuli deeply troubled. When all is said and done, he made a girl cry and felt incredibly guilty about it. “Yukiha, I’m really sorry. This is all my fault. I’ll do anything you want so please forgive me,” stated Lulli, bowing his head but finding that she was still crying. “I hate you. I absolutely hate you,” said Yukiha who was pouting like a child and which made Lulli all the more confused. “What’s more… The Mont Blanc is…” “Huh? Mont Blanc?” “You had mentioned wanting to have one so… I made sure to bring one with me and yet…” The instant Lulli heard that word “Mont Blanc” his mind went into overdrive as he then thought: “If she brought a Mont Blanc then it must be in that white box she brought. If she doesn’t have it with her now then she must have left it in my room. Right now it’s the beginning of summer so it’s kind of hot in my room… Which means…?” “You should have told me that first thing!” Lulli’s movements were truly fast. He picked up Yukiha who had her head down and now carried her in his arms like a prince holding a princess. “Hyan!” screamed Yukiha with her adorable scream however she did not have time to be worried about that. “Let’s continue this back in my room.” “Wha-?! Wait! Le-Let me go! Let me go you pervert!” “You better hold on tight. I’m going to get a little serious here.” “Eh? U-Uaaaaaah!” screamed Yukiha as Lulli ran at an unbelievable speed towards the boy’s dorm all the while carrying Yukiha in his arms. Stranger still was the fact that this wasn’t the speed that Yukiha was chasing after before but an even greater one. Having realized that Lulli was truly holding back as they were playing their game of tag only served to make her more depressed but Lulli didn’t realize it at all. Fortunately for Lulli, the Mont Blanc had been put away in his room’s refrigerator. Yukiha denied that she was the one who did so more than likely it was Lucia who was looking out for him. Even though Lulli ended up disappearing on her she put it away for him and he couldn’t be anymore grateful to her. “I wonder where that Witch disappeared to.” “Who knows? Don’t you think she just went out to play somewhere? That is why she came to the human world and all.” “If that is so that is great, but… I just hope she is not plotting something.” “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” replied Lulli as he set plates and forks down with a clink and a clang. “Haa, it looks so good. Thanks so much for this.” “You are not saying that you are going to eat that whole cake by yourself, are you?!” said Yukiha seeing a blissful look on his face. Yukiha, on the other hand, could not help but be a little repulsed at the idea of his eating the whole cake by himself. “You really do eat a lot of that stuff by yourself, don’t you?” “As long as it is sweet I’ve always got room for more. Ah, did you want a bite?” “I do not want it. Regardless… It is amazing how you can eat nothing but sweet things without any coffee or tea to go with it.” “Eh? Oioi, Yukiha, what’s the point of eating something sweet only to drink something bitter to go along with it? That would completely ruin the sweetness of it.” Yukiha was at a loss at how to respond to this and stayed silent, shaking her head as though she was giving up. “If I comment on it I will lose,” she thought to herself, “He is something that lives by a whole other set of rules.” “Well, I am glad you are happy about the cake. I was a little worried, after all.” “This is the best. Of all the Mont Blancs I’ve had before this is the best one I’ve ever had.” “Yo-You like it that much?” “Yeah, Hey, Yukiha, where did you buy this? You’ve got to tell me.” “Ah, well…” she went on to say, blushing and a little bashful, “I… was the one who made it.” After hearing this, Lulli couldn’t help but look at her wide-eyed. “Yo-You see, the truth is that I quite enjoy making sweets and the like. It was my first time making a Mont Blanc but it was unexpectedly fun.” Lulli did not reply or say anything. He just simply looked on at her in amazement. “Ma-Make sure you keep it a secret from everyone else okay? I-It’s embarrassing.” “Yukiha,” he replied simply. After a few seconds silence, Lulli’s aura of playfulness disappeared and an uncomfortably serious expression came over his face. He then looked straight at Yukiha and sincerely asked her this: “Please marry me.” “Whaaat?!” “And make me Gateau au Chocolat every day.” “Do you mean to say that you will eat that every day?! No, I mean-“ More than likely, it was here that she realized she was commenting on the wrong thing and, in her panic, tried to correct herself. “Ju-Ju-Just what are you saying all of a sudden?! Even if this is a joke this is a poor one!” “It’s no joke. I’m serious. I decided that the one I was going to marry was someone who was good at making sweets,” replied Lulli, being the very definition of seriousness, and not looking as though he would turn around and say that he was joking. Yukiha’s face, on the other hand, turned a deep red and her head was swimming after hearing him say these things. “Yo-You cannot be serious. You want to marry me because of that?” “For me it’s a very big deal.” “T-To begin with, we only just met and besides I-I do not have the time to waste on romance, so… well… what I am trying to say is… Whatever the case, the answer is no!” said Yukiha as she put her arms out to express her refusal. “Haa… I see, that’s too bad,” replied Lulli, depressed at hearing her refusal. Seeing this, and seeing as how her anger hadn’t fully dissipated, Yukiha decided to keep the conversation going. “Honestly… You do nothing but fool around!” “I wasn’t fooling around at all.” “Don’t lie! Fo-For someone to suddenly propose to someone else… Just how is that not fooling around?! Things like these have… Mo-More of an order to them.” “I really felt that I wanted to marry you, Yukiha. But well, if you don’t want to then there’s nothing I can do about it. The cake was really good,” said Lulli who then added, “I also felt like I needed to take responsibility for teaching you naughty words and all.” “You can forget about that already!” “And for making you cry.” “You can forget that as well!” yelled Yukiha in a loud, threatening tone. “Anyway, mastur- that is forbidden, I say it’s forbidden so it’s forbidden!” “Huh? I’m forbidden from masturbating, for how long? How long am I supposed to go without it?” “I did not say anything of the sort! I am saying that you are forbidden from saying that word!” “Oooh? So I’m not forbidden from masturbating, huh.” “Wha- Kuu. Whether you want to or not is your decision.” Whether it was because of all the yelling she did or she was exhausted Yukiha found herself running out of breath. Looking pale, Yukiha then glared at him and said: “Lulli… Do you really feel sorry for what you did to me?” “How rude, of course I do,” answered Lulli. Well, he found her reactions hilarious so he would end up teasing her and it looked as though that was not going to stop anytime soon. After taking a deep breath, Yukiha walked to the corner of his room and opened the window. The night wind then filled the room and caressed her lustrous hair. Silence commanding the room for but a moment and all that one could hear was the sound of the wind blowing in. “Lulli,” muttered Yukiha as she was facing the window with her back turned to lulli. Her voice so eerily low that her panicked, shrill voice from before almost seemed like a lie. “I believe you said, ‘I’ll do anything you want so please forgive me,’ is that correct?” “Yeah, But please spare me any kinky requests, okay?” replied Lulli, as he almost spoke in a teasing way that would get her to react in some way or other. However, Yukiha did not respond to him at all. Instead, she quietly turned around and looked straight at him. “Then I have a request I wish to ask of you,” Yukiha went on to say. Looking at him coldly and with a frigid gleam in her eyes, almost giving the impression that the temperature within the room was plummeting a great deal. “Fight me – Asagami Lulli.” (Source: Deus Ex SCANS)